Mais faites les taire nom d'un chien!
by s-bmabelle
Summary: Quand Emma essaye de présenter ses excuses... C'est nul comme résumé, mais faut lire pour se faire une idée plus globale :p petit OS- Swan Queen of course!


**Bonsoir!**

**Voici un petit OS sans prétention (manquerais plus que ça...)**

**en fait c'est une idée qui m'ait venue comme ça, toute seule (oui, comme une grande!)**  
**J'ai donc décidé de l'écrire... **  
**Petit message qui s'adresse aux followers de ma fic en cours "ouh la menteuse" Et aux autres aussi hein**  
**Mais normalement je devais poster mon chapitre 10 ce soir, mais j'ai effectué de légers changements avec l'aide de ma super bêta dijipoulos...**  
**je poste donc cet OS ce soir histoire de vous mettre un tout petit truc à vous mettre sous la dent**  
**ET pour faire reculer les menaces que j'ai eu par MP! :p**

**Swan Queen of course! **

**Enjoy! (ou pas hein, c'est vraiment court et c'est pas le prix Goncourt!)**

* * *

Mais faites les taire nom d'un chien !

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Emma était revenue du passé, ramenant avec elle Marianne. Une semaine que Regina restait enfermée chez elle. Pas parce qu'elle était en colère, comme elle s'évertuait à l'expliquer à tous. Oh, bien sûr ce soir-là, elle était rentrée chez elle furieuse ! En arrivant au manoir, elle pleurait, de rage, de tristesse, elle fulminait. Elle avait pris tous ce qui lui passait dans les mains. Des vases s'étaient écrasés contre des murs, un miroir avait volé en éclats, son portable s'était disloqué en brisant une vitre du salon et son verre de cidre avait littéralement cédé sous la seule force de sa main.

Le lendemain, avec les idées plus claires, elle remercia tous les dieux pour ses pouvoirs, qui lui avaient permis de retrouver une maison ordonnée comme elle les aime. Cela faisait une semaine que son téléphone et sa sonnette ne cessaient de retentir… de temps en temps elle daignait répondre. Elle avait expliqué à Snow, au téléphone, qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de lancer une nouvelle vendetta contre la famille Charming. Qu'elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps seule, histoire de se recentrer sur elle-même, et de ne pas céder à la colère, au risque de retomber dans ce côté obscure qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à quitter. Elle avait demandé à son ex-belle fille d'expliquer cela à Ruby, Granny, Tink et Archie, qui ne cessaient aussi de la harceler.

Elle avait même ouvert sa porte à Robin, lorsque celui-ci était venu la voir pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il l'avait tout simplement oubliée ce soir-là… Regina le pardonna, parce qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme, son véritable amour et Roland avait retrouvé sa mère, et le retour de Marianne signifiait aussi que la Méchante Reine avait un meurtre de moins à son actif alors oui, elle pardonna Robin mais, à la seule condition qu'il lui fiche la paix, le temps qu'elle jugerait nécessaire. Elle lui avait demandé à lui aussi de passer le message de la laisser tranquille ! Henry était encore un enfant, et pourtant il était le seul à avoir compris la demande de sa mère. Ils étaient donc tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres !

Elle avait répondu à tout le monde… tout le monde sauf Emma… elle ne lui en voulait pas… non, ce qui la rendait folle de rage, c'est justement le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à cette foutue sauveuse ! Non seulement elle avait ramené Marianne, arrachant ainsi à Regina sa chance d'avoir une fin heureuse, elle avait agi comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, sans penser aux conséquences, elle était allée voir seule ce qu'il se tramait dans la grange, nid de la malédiction que Zelena avait voulu lancer, et qui sait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire quand elle s'était retrouvée dans le passé, après tout, elle avait été assez idiote pour perdre ses pouvoirs en faisant la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire… Et Regina était incapable d'en vouloir à cette stupide princesse Charming ! Alors non, il était hors de question qu'elle parle à Emma, si elle ne pouvait lui mentir elle pourrait au moins lui faire croire en sa rancœur, en se cachant derrière son mutisme ! Et cela fonctionna à merveille.

Une nuit, il devait être environ deux heures du matin, lorsque Regina fût réveillée par un bruit contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se redressa dans son lit, puis attendit pour savoir si elle avait rêvé. Dix secondes plus tard, un deuxième caillou vint frapper sa vitre. Elle allait se lever pour voir qui était le kamikaze qui osait faire ça, quand elle entendit une voix familière mais étrangement tremblante et nauséeuse.

**« - Oh Reginaaaaaa… Regiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… je sais que t'es chez toi ! T'as pas bougé depuis une semaine ! …. Ginaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Tu vas finir par virer barge si tu sors pas ! Et ben tant pis… j'ai des choses à te dire… et même si tu viens pas… ben tu devras quand même les entendre….. tu pourras pas passer ta vie à m'éviter tu sais….** _Regina alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et aperçut le shérif, une bouteille de scotch aux trois quarts vide dans la main. Elle se tenait debout, du moins autant que faire se peut, dans l'allée du maire, et chaque son provenant de sa bouche était hurlé._ **Allez Reginaaaaaaa… sors…. Sinon je vais être obligée de tout déballer là…..** _Regina ouvrit sa fenêtre et se montra…_ **Ginaaaaaaaaaa…. Tu vois que t'es raisonnable quand tu… veux…**

**- Miss Swan ! On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?!**

**- On doit discuter…. **

**- A deux heures du matin je ne discute pas Miss Swan, je dors !**

**- Hors de question… on va parler maintenant tout de suite !**

**- Certainement pas Shérif, vous êtes complètement ivre !**

- **Ouais et alors…. On s'en taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape…. Je vais tout te dire ce … ce que j'ai à te dire….**

**- Miss Swan cessez vos enfantillages et rentrez chez vous immédiatement !**

**- J'crois pas non… tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement… je suis pire qu'un microbe tu sais…**

**- Oh ça je oui, je le sais parfaitement !**

**- Allez Regina… viens on va parler….**

**- Taisez-vous Miss Swan, vous allez réveiller toute la ville !**

**- J'en ai ranafout…. T'as qu'à venir me chercher….. **

**- Même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous !**

**- Ah mais ça… tu sais pas ce qui se passe la dedans…** _en voulant indiquer son crâne, Emma se trompa de main et se mit un coup de bouteille…_ **Aïe ! Merde alors… c'est douloureux quand-même…. allez Ginaaaaaaaaaa viens…**

**- Fermez-la ! Rentrez chez vous ! Allez cuver… vous êtes ridicule !**

- **Et ben tant pis… Je vais tout te dire d'ici… Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééééééée….. tellement désolééééééééééééééée…. Mais attention hein…. Chui pas désolée d'avoir sauvé la vie de machine hein… nan chui désolée parce que je t'ai fait souffrir… et ça c'est horrible tu sais**_**….**__ Regina, qui malgré sa colère et son envie de rire au ridicule de la situation avait jusqu'ici réussit à garder un minimum syndicale de calme, perdit tout son sang froid_

**- MAIS FAITES LA TAIRE NOM D'UN CHIEN !**

**- Ben venez me faire taire votre majesté… puisque vous êtes si forte…** _Regina referma sa fenêtre et disparu aussitôt sous le regard ébahi de la blonde… _**Gina ? Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Merde t'es où ? Allez Regina fais pas ta choquée quoi ! Allez Regina… Ecoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire… après je te fous la paix j'te juuuuuuuuuuuuuure…. **_Pendant ce temps-là, le maire avait enfilé son peignoir en satin pour ne pas sortir en nuisette. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, prête à gifler cette blonde insolente pour lui remettre les idées en place ou pour la faire taire tout simplement…_ **Ginaaaaaaaaaa…. Je voulais pas te faire de maaaaaaaaal… ça me tue de savoir que t'es mal à cause de moi….. t'es importante pour moi….. **_Le maire ouvrit la porte et son regard noir fit déglutir Emma mais la sauveuse ne se laissa pas démontée… _**Ginaaaaaaaaaaa t'es trop super comme femme….** _La brune commença à avancer…_ **T'es trop parfaite en fait….**

**- Il suffit Miss Swan…**

**- C'est pour ça qui a des femmes qui t'aiment pas…. Elles sont jalouses….**

**- Stop Emma !**

**- Mais en fait t'es tellement belle….**

**- La ferme**

**- Que tout le monde devrait être amoureux de toi….**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ben ouais j'y suis maintenant…. J'ai compris… **_Regina eut un regard horrifié_

- **Vous n'avez rien compris Miss Swan !** _Si Emma le disait, elle ne pourrait pas gérer ça_

- **Et siiiiiiiiiiiii…. Je…**

**- C'est l'alcool qui vous fait parler…**

**- Je t'aime Gina… Je suis **

**- SHHHHHHHH !**

**- Amou… »**

Regina était bien consciente que pour la faire taire, elle aurait dû trouver une autre solution, mais certainement pas embrasser Emma pour qu'elle se taise enfin ! Comment allait-elle expliquer ça ?! Alors que la blonde répondait avec ferveur à ce baiser, en savourant chaque seconde, la brune se sépara d'elle. Les deux femmes étaient là, face à face. Alors qu'Emma, les yeux écarquillés, regardait la reine, se demandant quoi, le maire regardait ses pieds nus, priant pour que dans sa soulographie Emma oublie juste cet épisode… Mais cinq secondes plus tard, elle sentit le shérif lui prendre la main et la tirer en courant vers sa maison

« **- Emma, où tu m'emmènes, qu'est ce qui te prends ? **_Arrivées dans l'entrée, la blonde claqua la porte et embrassa sauvagement le maire qui y répondit aussitôt _

- **Ta chambre… Dis-moi juste où est ta chambre…**

- **Quoi ? En haut mais…** _Emma la tira dans l'escalier avec tellement de conviction que Regina ne pouvait que suivre, arrivée à l'étage, Emma fit un tour sur elle-même,_ **laquelle ? C'est laquelle ta chambre ? **_Regina avait les yeux presque révulsés…_

**- C'est celle du fond mais…** _Aussitôt fut-elle attirée vers la pièce…_ **Emma… »**

A peine furent-elles dans la chambre du maire qu'elles se sautèrent dessus sauvagement. Emma entreprit d'enlever le peignoir de la brune tandis que celle-ci essayait entre deux baisers, d'enlever le tee-shirt de la blonde. Puis d'un seul coup, Regina rompit tout contact. Emma grogna de frustration et regarda le maire dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« - **Emma… je ne peux pas… tu es soûle… je ne veux pas profiter de toi… je suis désolée…**

**- Quoi ?! Non… je suis pas bourrée je te le jure !**

**- Emma, avec tout ce que tu as vidé de cette bouteille, tu dois avoir au moins 6 grammes dans chaque œil !**

**- Non, j'ai rien bu je te dis ! C'était juste pour…**

**- Pour quoi Emma ? Pourquoi t'es tu fais passer pour ivre morte si tu n'as rien bu ?**

**- Gina ! Je viens de te déclarer ma flamme là ! Je pensais qu'au cas où tu ne partageais pas la même envie que moi… ce serait plus simple de mettre ça sur le dos de Jack* !**

**- Tu m'as menti….**

**- Pour la bonne cause !**

**- Et ce que tu as dit en bas… tu…**

**- Je te jure que tout ce que j'ai dit été vrai !**

**- Emma… »**

Cette fois c'est Regina qui se jeta littéralement sur le shérif. En quelques secondes les vêtements des deux femmes jonchés le sol tandis que deux corps se découvraient dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairés par les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Vers cinq heures du matin, Regina prit conscience qu'à partir de ce jour, elle devrait jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur sa maison, lorsqu'un voisin s'écria :

**- MAIS FAITES LES TAIRE NOM D'UN CHIEN !**

**_*Jack Daniel's of course… il a bon dos l'pauvre gars_ -_-'**

* * *

**Vala vala... N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais...  
S'ils sont bons je les prendrais pour moi, sinon, je mettrais la faute sur le dos de ma super bêta... :p  
**


End file.
